


Artifical Stimulation

by CharityLambkin



Series: Science Bros Week 2015 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Chastity Device, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Science Bros, Science Bros Week, Sex Toys, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, drunken programming, electroshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityLambkin/pseuds/CharityLambkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has gotten himself into a bad situation and needs his Science Bro to help him out.</p><p>Or,<br/>The time Tony was locked in the high-tech chastity belt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifical Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of the Science Bros Week: Artificial

Bruce was in the Tower when he got the call from Tony in Malibu.  He was in the lab downstairs, watching one of the interns demonstrate a new fast-curing resin when Black Sabbath’s “Iron Man” started playing over his StarkPhone. It was a voice call and not a video call, which set off enough warning bells that Bruce excused himself and stepped into an empty room.

“Tony?”

“Oh, Bruce, thank god you answered.”

“Hey, are you ok?  You sound panicked.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.  I just didn’t know who else to call.  I kind of got myself into a…situation.”

Bruce had been wandering through the empty labs on his way back up to his own floor, but the tone in Tony’s voice made him stop.  “You don’t mean a Code Green…?”  He was so not prepared for this today.

“No, oh god no!”

“Tony, put me on video.”

“No!  I mean, you really don’t want to see this, but it’s not gory or anything, but I just don’t think you want to see…Bruce.  I met a really hot girl and she had this chastity belt that she designed and I let her put it on me and now it won’t come off.”

Bruce slid his thumb over the mute button because he really really didn’t think he could stop himself from laughing.  He did, but it took a few seconds to get himself under control.

“Bruce?”  Tony’s voice came from far away.

“Tony, tell the woman you’re sorry for whatever you did to piss her off and get JARVIS to cut it off in the shop.  He’s gotten you out of the armor enough times without skinning you alive.”

“That’s the problem,” Tony hissed.  “She’s GONE!  She left this morning and I had this…thing on me and she can’t take it off.”

Bruce knew there was some major information missing, but Tony’s mind was spinning too fast for him to relay it in an organized fashion.  “Why can’t you take it off, Tony?”

“It…shocks me when I try.  Look, it’s like a…training device?  I don’t know.  But it can _do_ things and it’s connected to an app on her phone.  And the fucking thing has GPS so it zaps me whenever I try to leave the bedroom.  I can’t go for help.  I can’t even answer the door for pizza.  And I’m starting to get hungry.”

Bruce jammed his finger over the mute button just in time to cover his guffaws.  The plaintive tone of the engineer’s voice was enough to set him over the edge, but the idea of Tony constrained to the bedroom for…

“How long have you been trapped?” Bruce asked, real wonder in his voice.

“Thirty-six hours?  Maybe more?  I’m not too sure what time we fell asleep.  But, look, the good news is that you can help me.  I got the app, but there’s some funky shit going on in the coding, so I need you to feed me data.  It’s got a failsafe built in, so I can’t actually use it within the GPS range, but you should be able to use it from where you’re at.  It’s in your dropbox, so download it right now.”

By this time, Bruce had wandered to the private elevator and was on his way to his own floor.  He leaned against the railing and opened his dropbox.  The app was installed by the time he arrived at his floor.  He entered his apartment, locked the door behind him and settled down on the overstuffed couch.  He had a feeling that his was going to take a while.

“Ok, it’s downloaded.”  He could hear Tony’s sigh of relief on the other end.

“Open it and tell me what you see.”

Bruce tapped the little red and gold icon and an extensive menu of options flooded his screen.  There were options for the GPS range, and something called “Home Lock” which was enabled.  There were also ways to adjust the electric shock levels—which were turned up quite high—and the shock zones.  And there were two drop-down menus, labeled “punishments” and “rewards.”  He fiddled with some of the parameters, but it seemed like everything but the “punishments” and “rewards” menus were inaccessible. 

“Wow Tony, she spent some time on this.  I can see the parameters, but I can’t adjust them. Those are locked down under a password.  Want me to try to crack it?”

“JARVIS is trying already.  Can you do anything?”

“Umm…looks like it.”

“Good.  Good!  I need you to feed me data, so I can see how this coding works, and then I can probably override the whole system.”

“Feed you data?”

“Yeah.  Make it do something.  I have the program open at my end so I can see what it's doing, even though I can't access the controls.”

Bruce glanced around the room, as if someone could possibly be watching, then opened the menus again. The punishment menu was significantly longer than the rewards menu.  The punishments looked pretty severe—shocks to the testicles, the perineum and anus among others.  So he went with the mildest one he could think of: stroke.

“Oh, OH God!” Tony shouted so loudly that Bruce threw the phone down on the couch to use the speakerphone instead.  That was way too intimate that close to his ear.

“Did it work?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, felt fucking great,” Tony said appreciatively.

“No, Tony, the data.  Did you get what you need.”

“Oh, yeah, that.  Yeah, I got some.  But I’m not quite there.  I need you to do it again.

Bruce winced as he tapped the button again.

There was a strained whine and then Tony shouted, “No, something ELSE, Bruce.  New data!”

Bruce shocked his glans.  He bit his lip when Tony screeched through the phone.  “You ASSHOLE!  Fuck you!”

“Oh, is that an option?  How big is that thing?”

“Banner, you son of a bitch.  That still didn’t work.  Try something else.  And go easy, man.”

Bruce went back to the rewards menu.  There were few options, and most of them were greyed out, under password protection.  He had to scroll to the bottom to find one that wasn’t. 

“Tony, the only one left is forced orgasm.”

“Do it.”

Bruce tapped the button.

At first, Tony’s voice came in soft grunts, with an occasional “What the fuck?” thrown in for good measure.  But then there were quick pants and longer, breathy moans, full of static from air blown into the microphone.  Bruce’s breath quickened in time, and he could feel his body heat rise as his circulatory system reorganized his blood flow.  He was getting hard listening to Tony.

“What’s it doing?” Bruce asked.  Pure scientific curiosity, of course.  Though he couldn’t explain why his own voice hoarse and low. 

“Fuck…it’s like…vibrating, but it’s shocking me all over too…ah FUCK!...and squeezing in these rippling waves all the way up and back down and…I can’t Bruce…I can’t….”

Bruce’s hand had crept down his pants to encircle his own dick, mostly dry except a thin bead at the slit.  The sound of Tony’s voice, emotionally blown out and wide open, brought him back from himself.

“Shh…Tony, don’t fight it.  Just relax and let your body do what it wants,” Bruce urged into the phone.  He scooped it up into his hands again and pressed the video call.  It blinked a few lonely times before it was accepted and Tony’s anguished face filled the screen.  His eyes—always too big and emotive for the harder lines of his face, were wide and rimmed with dark shadows.

“Bruce…” Tony moaned.

“You’re ok,” Bruce reassured.  “Lay back and let go.”

Like Bruce, Tony was lying on a couch—the white leather one in his bedroom in Malibu—and he screwed his eyes shut and let his fall back against the arm rest.  Bruce did the same, holding his phone up with his left hand so Tony could see him if he wanted to.  But Tony kept his head back, panting now between chewed, swollen lips.  Every now and again, a ripple would run through him from somewhere deep inside him to echo out to his hands and the phone would shake and he would moan again, something along the line of “It’s not going to stop” or “I can’t make it stop.”

“Shh,” Bruce said.  “Relax.”  But Bruce couldn’t help himself.  It was those bruised lips, dark red at the corner where he had bitten through, and the way that Tony’s insanely long eyelashes would rest so lightly on the soft purple skin beneath his eyes.  He slid his hand back down his pants, sure that Tony couldn’t see, and stroked himself, just a little bit.  He couldn’t risk more than that anyway.

But then Tony threw an arm over his eyes and turned his face away, and from his muffled cry, Bruce knew he had come.  Tony laid still, arm over his eyes, for long enough that Bruce got worried.

“Tony…how are you feeling?” Bruce asked warily.

Slowly, the arm came down from his eyes, and they were bright.  “Oh…holy fuck wow.  That was…intense.  Like really good, but please I don’t want to ever do that again.”

Bruce licked his lips nervously.  “Data?”

Tony perked up a little more.  “Data!”

Tony set the phone down near his tablet so Bruce could try to see it through the phone, but the text was far too small and Tony was typing far too quickly for him to follow.  But the engineer was engrossed in code, which was a good sign.  After a few grunts, Tony hit the enter key with gusto and a cry of victory that made Bruce sit up straighter. 

“Did you get it open?”

“No!  But I turned off the motherfucking GPS so I can at least go get something to eat.  And then I can get down to the shop and cut this thing off.”

Bruce let his head fall back down on the armrest, truly relieved now that Tony had some control over the situation.  But anger was never far away, and it bubbled up after the relief died down.

“Tony, whoever that woman is, keep away from her, ok?  You should report her to the police.”

“Really, Bruce, I put myself in this situation.”

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes.  It was such classic victim mentality, and he knew that every person was susceptible to it, but he hoped Tony was smarter than that.  Then again, he wasn’t either.  “Tony, you know that it doesn’t matter what situation you’re in.  If another person takes advantage like that and then just…leaves…it’s not your fault.”

“Bruce,” Tony’s voice sounded amused but very firm.  “I literally put myself in this situation.  There was no girl.”

“Oh,” Bruce said.  Now he was the one wishing they weren’t on video phone.  “Oh! Oh Tony, you should have called sooner!  I thought you were waiting for her to come back or something…why did you wait that long?”

Tony smiled ruefully.  “It was my own fault? I was drunk when I wrote a bunch of code and then I decided to” he winced “field test it a little too early.”

He couldn’t help it anymore.  All of the laughter he had tried to hold back burst forth until his eyes watered.  Tony laughed, too, though not nearly as hard.

The engineer moved from the bedroom to the kitchen as they talked, and he was now indeed eating a sandwich.  “Hey, I’m ok now,” Tony said with his mouth full.  “I know how to get it off without hurting myself…now that it’s no longer interested in hurting me.”

Bruce smiled.  “What was it for, Tony?  Did you really get that bored?”

He half-shrugged.  “Yes.  Just a toy to play with.”  And his voice did sound listless.

“Not quite right?”

Tony smiled.  “It just feels artificial.”  He looked away and Bruce could see the pink tinge to his face.  “Well, the end wasn’t so bad.”

“That’s because you were playing a two-player game by yourself. Of course it doesn’t feel right.”

Tony smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the camera.  “Does that mean that you’re interested in further field testing, Doctor Banner?”

Bruce shrugged.  “Just be safe, Tony.  And I’m glad you called me.”

“Thanks, Bruce.  I owe you one.”

“A big one.”


End file.
